Comot
Comot is the first feline to become a M.A.T.A. agent under the INVISO pillar. Her official debut as the main character was in MISSION: COMOT, and was recruited as a M.A.T.A. agent in MISSION: BLUEPRINT. Pre-Series Life In the first concept, Comot was a stray cat that was abducted by mad scientists for their genetic engineering experiment, causing her to have the ability to camouflage. This part of the story is probably used in the final concept of the series. In "MISSION: COMOT", Alicia shows Ali and Bakar a Cyberaya news article that talks about police finding out a pet shop that was used to conduct illegal genetic engineering experiments on stray animals. It is likely that Comot was a stray cat and that her first owner were mad scientists. She was later used for the experiment that gave her high intelligence and the ability to camouflage. Before the police found out the experiment, she was taken away along with other genetically modified cats. Prior to the events of "MISSION: COMOT" (and possibly "MISSION: IRIS"), Comot and the other cats were given/sold to Abang Bear. The cats were tasked to steal items for him, which one of the notable stolen items are Aunty Faye's jewelry by Comot. The crime committed by the cats became news throughout Cyberaya. Series Life Season 1 During the events of "MISSION: COMOT", Wak Musang shows a video about the I.R.I.S. to Abang Bear, which interests him. He and Komeng show the video to the cats, commanding them to find it or be punished for their failure. Since all the cats are somehow linked to a laptop, a button being pressed can electrocute the cats as a warning, or as a punishment for their failure or rebellious attitude. Comot, who is one of the cats by Abang Bear, steals a circular item from Shaun and Syed. They chase her, which catches the attention of Ali, who is throwing the house garbage. Ali sees her and mistakes her as his missing pet cat "Labu", due to her dirty fur. Comot drops the stolen item in the middle of a road, and she tries to retrieve it, not noticing a car is approaching her. Ali manages to save her and then takes her to his house, escaping the rampage from Shaun and Syed as they think Comot is his pet cat and their item is run over by the car. After the duo leave, Ali shows Comot as "Labu" to his father. However, he is not fond with the idea of adopting a cat due to responsibility and cost. He also tells Ali that Labu has run away after his mother passed away. After his father leaves for work, Ali feeds Comot, tends to her wounds and plays with her. Comot begins to bond with him and even comforts him when he's sad. When she allows Ali to pat her, he realizes that she's dirty and decides to give her a bath. Comot runs and hides to avoid it, so Ali is forced to use the I.R.I.S. to search and force her to get a bath. Once Comot is cleaned up, Ali finds out that she's not "Labu" because her fur is white. Hence, he changes her name to "Comot" due to her first impression. When Ali deactivates the I.R.I.S., Comot sees it and recognizes the item that she's tasked to steal. As Ali is talking to Viktor on the phone, she steals it and uses her camouflage ability to escape, despite feeling guilty of her actions. Comot is the last cat to return to Abang Bear, and is the only cat to obtain the I.R.I.S.. She tries to escape when Komeng's henchmen try to cage her. Ali, who is waiting for Bakar and Alicia to retrieve the I.R.I.S., goes to find Comot and tries to free her. Comot is electrocuted for scratching Abang Bear but Ali saves her from the torture by destroying the laptop. Ali tries to attack Abang Bear and Komeng's henchmen, but without the I.R.I.S., he's easily captured, along with Bakar and Alicia. They are locked in an abandoned warehouse with a time bomb. As Comot is taken away, she has second thoughts. She breaks free, attacks Abang Bear and retrieves the I.R.I.S. for Ali. Abang Bear, Komeng and his gang flee with the other cats, knowing that the time bomb will possibly kill her and the agents. Comot returns the I.R.I.S. to Ali and listens to his commands, assisting them to escape unharmed. Comot is then taken back home by Ali as his pet cat. After the events of "MISSION: COMOT", Comot is a loyal cat to Ali, always following him around, comforting him, assisting him (even if it means stealing) and listening to his commands (except in "MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS" as she's angry at Ali for leaving her at school). Though, she sometimes gets annoyed when Ali forgets to feed her (which is usually in the morning as he's late for school). Thankfully, she is independent and is able to fend herself off. In "MISSION: BLUEPRINT", Comot secretly follows Ali to M.A.T.A. Safehouse, much to General Rama's annoyance. However, she proves to be helpful as she helps them to track down the whereabouts of Dos and Trez by attacking a robotic cockroach, and holds on to the blueprint of I.R.I.S. until Rizwan arrives to end the fight. Her assistance in the mission forces General Rama to take her as a M.A.T.A. agent but it will be Ali's burden in making sure she does not cause trouble. Since then, Ali usually carries Comot in his backpack to school in order to bring her for missions. Season 2 Comot is an active member in Ali's team, always there to assist them in missions. Though, she does not interrupt Ali in his training in M.A.T.A. Academy. She is also entrusted by Ali's father to look after Ali. Abilities *'Camouflage' - Comot's main ability. This was revealed in Teaser #1 of Agent Ali and has remained unchanged. Her fur has been genetically altered to be able to blend into her surroundings. She is able to blend smoothly to an extend it is very difficult to find her presence. This ability enables her to hide and make a sudden quick attack on her opponent (mostly on the head), distracting them to allow other agents to make their attack. *'Enhanced Intelligence' - Due to genetic modification, Comot gains higher intelligence than normal cats. She is able to perform exactly as the commands given (mostly by her owner Ali), make decisions, and provide suitable assistance. She also understands technology as she is able to disable robots for Ali and help Bakar to escape from his prison cell. She also develops empathy as she is seen to comfort Ali when he's sad. *'Natural Abilities' - As a cat, Comot is able to jump high and climb onto high places. Her small size enables her to sneak through small places like the air vent. Her claws allow her to cling onto walls, scratch her opponents for attack, and cut glass. She also tends to bite things to retrieve, catch or disable an item or weapon. Trivia *"Comot" is the third word commonly found in school reference books. It is a common word for "dirty". "Comot" can mean, in the Malay dictionary, "kotor". *In her simulation exercise, Comot is revealed to like fish. *Comot has two different eye colours; a turquoise left eye and a green right eye. *Ali had mistaken Comot for "Labu", his old pet cat, who had ran away after his mother died. When Ali first encountered Comot, she seemed to have grey fur, making her look like Labu. After giving her a bath, Ali realizes that she has white fur, which had appeared grey at first as it had been matted with dirt. Hence, Ali changes her name to "Comot". **"Labu" is short for "kelabu", which means grey. *As confirmed by a post from the official Ejen Ali Facebook, Comot is female. The post is written as "No wonder she was angry XD sorry Comot!". *In the comic magazine, Comot is born in 24 December and is 3 years old. **Comot is technically an adult as 3 years old of a cat is equivalent to 28 years old of a human. Gallery Simulation Training Navigation ms:Comot id:Comot Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MATA Ejens Category:INVISO Ejen Category:Agent Ali Franchise